Detras de la genialidad de Akatsuki
by Otaku Izumi
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado qué hacen los Akatsuki cuando no hay misiones y nadie los ve? ¿Se meten en problemas? ¿Hacen cosas locas?  Bueno, tranquilos, si les molesta la falta de información, en este fic lo sabrán :D
1. La televisión

**# 1: La televisión**

Era un día caluroso en un bosque alejado de la civilización. En el centro de ese bosque, se encontraba una cueva, oculta por arbustos y árboles. ¿Adivinan quienes están en esa cueva, ocultos?

¡Así es! ¡Son nuestros queridos miembros de Akatsuki, a los que el calor les dio pereza y decidieron quedarse a descansar ese día! Bueno, no solo ese día. Hace al menos una semana o quizás más que los Akatsuki no salían a hacer ninguna misión. No por que no tuvieran; si no que decían que el clima caluroso no les gustaba, en especial si tenían que llevar esa ropa con nubes rojas que tanto calor les daba todo el día.

Así que era otro día en la cueva… realmente no es muy divertido estar ahí, lo más entretenido es la televisión, solo Zetsu juega al ajedrez… de todos modos, si no se quedaban lanzando una bola contra la pared o intentando entrar a la habitaron del líder (todos querían saber que tenia ahí o.o), siempre tenían…. ¡La televisión! (tatatatataaaan!)

Nada como una televisión en esa cueva aburrida, tenían canal de finanzas, de jardinería, de arte, de jashinismo (QUE? Eso esta en televisión? o.O), de caricaturas, novelas románticas, de programas de terror, etc. Una vez que alguien prendía la televisión, no se desprendían de ella.

El que encendió la tele primer fue Kisame. Estaba viendo el canal de cocina para ver si por una vez en la vida los demás no ponían cara de terror cuando le tocaba a él hacer la cena…. Tobi estaba en la mesa, aburrido así que se aproximó a ver junto a él.

- ¡Kisame-senpai! – Exclamó Tobi alegre mientras se acercaba al sofá - ¿Qué hay hoy en la televisión? – Le preguntó, y tras dar un vistazo dejó su alegría y le preguntó - ¿Esta cortando un…?

- Es un pescado, está haciendo sushi, el jefe me dijo que debo aprender a cocinar más cosas – Le respondió Kisame

- ¿Y no te duele verlo?... – Le preguntó Tobi como diciéndole que el era un pescado tambien

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Kisame. A parecer no entendió

- Nooo… Naaada…jaja… ¿puedo cambiar de canal? – Preguntó Tobi

- Mmmmmm… Si, me compraré un libro de cocina, que molestia es ver estos canales, ni siquiera me gusta el sushi. Haz lo que quieras, Tobi

Y Tobi se apoderó del control y empezó a cambiar de canal, de artesanía, moda, farándula, mundo animal, canal infantil, bla, bla bla, los pasó todos, y se paro en un canal de música.

- Ah, bueno, al menos me entretendré un poco jaja – Dijo y se puso cómodo junto a Kisame en el sofá

Al rato, cada uno de los Akatsuki se les unieron a ver la tele, primero llegó Hidan, luego Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan y por último, Itachi (a todos les sorprendió un poco verlo ahí, es tan "…") Al rato llegó Pein, pero no estaba contento de verlos a todos ahí…

- "Porque tengo un sueño, eh, eh. y lo voy a cumplir ¡Whoohoo! Y nadie me detendraaaaaaaaaaa. Conseguiré el amor, un Ninja con pasión. Y…" – Tobi estaba inspirado y estaba parado cantando junto a una chica de un concurso, pero al contrario que ella, Tobi cantaba tan horrible como 100 guitarras desafinadas y además estaba bailando como una niña de 5 años.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Cierra el pico, intento escucharla en lugar de a ti, pedazo de retrasado! ¡Y deja de moverte que no nos dejas ver! – Le gritó Deidara y le dio una patada que lo mando a otro lado de la habitación.

- "Un Ninja con amorrrrrrr….."… – Murmuraba Tobi tirado en el piso.

- ¿Saben que todos ustedes deberían estar cumpliendo sus misiones? – Les preguntó Pein con cara inexpresiva

- Espera, líder, estamos viendo a esta chica cantar en un concurso – Dijo Hidan sin quitar los ojos del televisor

- Muy bien, me he decidido, ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes se va a inscribir para ganar el premio y ayudar a administrar esta organización? – Pregunto Kakuzu viendo a Hidan

- ¡$&/ &%$%! ¡A mi no me metas, Kakuzu! – Le gritó Hidan enojado

- ¡Cállense! Ya van a dar los resultados – Les dijo Kisame

_"Supongo que regresare más tarde…"_ pensó Pein y se fue y los dejo con su concursito y su canal de música.

Al rato regresó, estaban en las mismas, pero parece que estaban viendo otra cosa…

- ¡¿Ahora están viendo una novela?! – Les pregunto Pein en shock

- ¡Shh! ¡Esta a punto de decidir con cual de sus pretendientes se queda! – Dijo Tobi hipnotizado por el televisor.

- Se va a quedar con el millonario, ya verás – Dijo Kakuzu

- Se quedara con el feo de gran corazón - Dijo Kisame

- Se quedará con el malo que se las hace de bueno - Dijo Tobi

- Se quedara con el único que realmente la entiende – Dijo Konan

- Irá con el que iba a entrar a la iglesia pero se enamoro tanto de ella que lo dejo – Opinó Hidan

- Creo que se quedara con el artista frustrado, hm – Opinó Deidara

- Se quedará con el de la floristería, **su admirador secreto **– Opinó Zetsu

- ….. – opinó Itachi

- ¿Qué acaso no les dije que tienen misiones? – Les preguntó Pein

Ya molesto se fue de la sala, que va…

_- Pero es que… yo al único que amo es… - _Se oía una voz femenina en la tele

- ¿Quién? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los akatsuki, excepto Itachi

_- ¡A Shibuya!_ – Dijo la chica al fin

- ¡Nooooooooooooo! – Exclamaron todos menos Zetsu

**- Se los dije, **era el de la floristería – Dijo Zetsu, echándole a todos en la cara que el tenía la razón

Al rato, Pein regresó a ver si por fin se habían desocupado, ¡pero no! ¡Ahora estaban todos viendo el fútbol! ¡Incluso tenían dos boles llenos de palomitas de maíz!

- ¡Están empatados 3-3! ¡Solo quedan dos minutos! ¡Y falta un punto para que alguno gane!, ¡hm! – Dijo Deidara emocionado. Ya Konan no estaba viendo la televisión, se sentó en la mesa a hacer Origami.

- Tobi le apuesta al equipo de azul – Dijo él

- ¡Yo también! Los otros me caen mal, son unos engreídos. – Dijo Deidara

- ¿De que hablas, Deidara? Es obvio que el equipo de naranja es mejor que ése – Agregó Hidan

- ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que eres ignorante, Hidan, hm

- ¡El tonto eres tú, $&/ &%$% niñita rubia! – Le contestó Hidan

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste, noviecita de Jashin?! – Le gritó Deidara agarrando a Hidan por la capa

- ¡No metas a Jashin-sama en esto! ¡Y yo te digo lo que me de la gana travesti! – Le contestó Hidan gritando

- Oigan, queremos escuchar

- ¡¿Ah, si?! ¡Ya verás lo que este "travesti" te puede hacer!

- ¡Dame todo lo que tienes, niñita! – Lo retó Hidan

- ¡Muy bien! – Gritó Deidara y le dio un puñetazo que le desprendió los hilos que sujetaban su cabeza a su cuerpo. Lo decapitó de nuevo

La cabeza fue a parar a las manos del líder, que se le quedó viendo.

- ¡Hola líder! – Le dijo la cabeza de Hidan

Pein lanzó la cabeza por encima de su hombro y se acercó a los que veían la televisión. Ya era hora de que se fueran.

- Cállense todos, ¡se están acercando a la portería!, hm – Dijo Deidara y todos esperaron - ¡Vamos, equipo azul!

- Sueña, Deidara. Tu y Tobi son los únicos que van por ese equipo. Son muy malos, no van a ganar. – Dijo Kisame

El equipo naranja se acercaba a la portería, solo un poco más, ¡un poco más y podrían anotar!

- ¡Si! ¡Ahí van! – Exclamó Zetsu, alegre.

Pero… no contaban con que solo se necesitaba un jugador del otro equipo, que tomara el control de la bola.

- ¡No! ¡Quítenle la bola, tontos! – Dijo Kakuzu.

El jugador le dio una patada tan fuerte que la mando al otro lado de la cancha. La suerte lo bendijo y entro a la portería de inmediato.

- ¡SIIIII! – Exclamaron Tobi y Deidara dando saltos

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Tobi y Deidara ganaron! – Gritaron el resto excepto Itachi.

- ¡Ganamos! Jajajaja – Gritó Deidara

- ¡Si! ¡Tobi Ganó! – Gritó Tobi, levantando las manos de la emoción, pero soltó el bol con las palomitas que tenía en las manos, que se fue volando, directamente hacia el líder.

- ¡No! ¡Líder! – Gritaron todos impactados

Muy tarde, Pein estaba rodeado de palomitas de maíz y la mitad de su cara, de la nariz hacia arriba, estaba tapada por el bol que había quedado justo allí…

Nadie dijo nada. No sabían qué decir… solo se le veía la boca, estaba inmóvil

- Eto… ¿Líder? – Preguntó Tobi, esperando respuesta

- La próxima vez… cuando les diga que tienen una misión… - Iba diciendo Pein, se le notaba un poco el enojo

- …. – (Todos)

- ¡HÁGANLO DE UNA VEEZ! – Le gritó Pein todavía con el bol en la cabeza

- ¡S-si! – Dijeron todos y se apresuraron a hacer lo que el les pedía. ¡Que lío! Todos se fueron corriendo, excepto Konan, ¡con ese humor, el líder los mataría! Y así, la sala quedó vacía… Pein se acerco al sofá, se quito el bol de la cabeza, y los restos de palomitas del cabello. Se sentó y agarro el otro bol y empezó a comer, mientras le cambiaba el canal a la tele

- ¿Esta era tu intención desde un principio? – Le preguntó Konan

- No. Pero me merecía la televisión, al menos como un premio por tener que soportarlos… - Respondió Pein

- Bueno…. – Respondió Konan y volvió a hacer su origami. Finalmente todo estaba tranquilio… ¡FIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hello! Aquí tengo mi primer fic de la mejor organización de Naruto jaja, son solo capítulos de one-shots que se me ocurrían mientras intentaba dormir xD y no pude evitar las ansias de escribirlo en la computadora jaja pero espero que esté bien Ojala les guste :D


	2. ¿Y la pintura de uñas?

**# 2: ¿Y la pintura de uñas?**

Este día era un día realmente agradable. Estaba soleado, pero no caluroso. La brisa sacudía los árboles alredor de la cueva de los Akatsuki.

Pero uno de los integrantes no tenía ganas de salir a refrescarse. No tenía tiempo. Debía buscarla. Buscaba y buscaba… buscó debajo de la mesa, del sofá, de su cama, la cama de Tobi, revolvió todo su cuarto. Buscó en la cocina, en todos sus muebles, en todas las gavetas de los muebles que había en toda esa cueva oculta en la que vivían, pero no encontraba su pintura de uñas.

- ¿Donde demonios está mi pintura de uñas, hm?…. – Se preguntaba Deidara.

No se le ocurría otro lugar donde buscar. Dudaba que estuviera en los cuartos de sus otros compañeros. Se sentó en el sofá, molesto. No le gustaba perder sus cosas, y necesitaba la pintura de uñas.

- Yo no se na… da jaja – Dijo Tobi sospechosamente

- ¿Eh?, ¿y esa pausa cuando dijiste "nada"? – Le pregunto Deidara dudoso

- ¿Qué pausa? - Le dijo Tobi haciéndose el yo-no-fui

- El "na… da" – Le preguntó

- No tengo idea de que hablas - Le contestó Tobi

- Claro que si, no te hagas el tonto, Tobi, ¿perdiste mi pintura de uñas?

- ¡No! – Insistió Tobi – Yo no toco tus cosas, Deidara-senpai

- Más te vale…, hm ¬¬ – Le contestó Deidara

- Puedes preguntarle a Zetsu-san, ¡quizá se la haya comido! ¡jajaja! – Dijo Tobi riéndose a carcajadas

- ¡Jajajajajaa! – Rió Shiro-Zetsu hasta que entendió mejor el chiste - ¿Eh? **Eso no** **es gracioso, deja de reírte – **Dijo Kuro-Zetsu… – Eso sabe horrible

- ¿Experiencia propia?, hm – Pregunto Deidara en voz baja

**- ¿Como dices? –** Preguntó Kuro-Zetsu

- Nada, seguiré buscando…

Paso frente a la habitación del lider. El justo estaba saliendo de ella así que le preguntó al lider si no la había visto por ahí.

- ¿Perdiste tu pintura? ¿No la tendrá Itachi? – Le preguntó Pein

- ¿Para qué la tendría Itachi? Honestamente, no me lo imagino agarrándola… - Respondió Deidara

- Ahora que lo pienso… perdí una pequeña figura de cerámica de un conejo que Konan me regaló…. Bueno, busca en otro lado, estoy ocupado – Dijo Pein y se retiró

- Que tipo mas extraño es el líder… - Dijo Deidara para sí mismo. Empezó a ver la puerta de la habitación de Pein - Me pregunto…... ¿qué tiene en su habitación que nadie ha entrado a ella?… - De repente le vino la tentación. Se acercó poco a poco a la puerta. Acercó la mano para abrirla. Casi se acercaba, estaba nervioso, tenían prohibido entrar… ¿y si lo descubrían?... ¿y si…..?

- Deidara, ¿tienes un momento? – Dijo alguien

A Deidara casi le da un ataque cardíaco, ¡Casi lo atraparon intentando entrar a la habitación del líder!

- S-sí, claro jajaja – Dijo alegremente, intentando no parecer extraño se volteaba a ver quien lo había llamado. Era Konan

- ¿Sucede algo? Actúas extraño – Le dijo ella

- ¿En serio?, ¡no pasa nada, de verdad! Jajajaja

- Ahí vas otra vez… - Dijo Konan viendo raro el comportamiento de Deidara

- En fin, ¿Qué sucede? - Respondió mientras volvía a actuar normalmente.

- ¿Has visto una pequeña figura de origami de un halcón?, estoy segura de que estaba en mi cuarto pero no está ahí, ¿no la has visto en algún otro lado?

- No, no he visto nada así. - Le respondió Deidara

- Bien, dime si la ves – Decía la chica mientras se iba alejando y añadía para si misma - …Ahora que lo pienso no he encontrado el frasquito de pintura… - Deidara: "Por poco…"

Deidara decidió ir a la sala:

- Hey, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto mi pintura de uñas?, hm – Preguntó a los únicos que se encontraban allí, Kisame viendo la tele, Hidan sentado en la mesa limpiando su arma, y Kakuzu haciendo cuentas.

- Yo no. Recuerda que eres el único que usa negro en las uñas – Le dijo Kisame sin quitar los ojos de la tele

- Tobi lo usa también – Respondió Deidara

- ¿Y por que no le preguntas a el? – Le dijo Kakuzu

- Tobi tiene el suyo propio y sabe lo que yo hago cuando se acerca a mis cosas, hm – Le respondió Deidara

- Quizá se lo llevó para molestarte. Quizá sea masoquista, hoy en día, nunca se sabe – Le dijo Kisame

- No me convence…. – Contestó Deidara

- Pues quizá se lo llevó porque le dieron las / $&/ ($$ ganas de hacerlo y no le importo que lo hicieras explotar y lo mandaras a la luna, a Marte, al sol o a donde sea, con tu supuesto "arte" ¿Listo? – Dijo Hidan

- ¿Supuesto… arte?... ¡¿Qué demonios has querido decir con eso estúpido satánico?! – Dijo Deidara, enojado y con ojos de plato

- Pues justo lo que se oye – Le respondió Hidan en tono burlón - ¡Y no soy satánico, soy Jashinista, $&/ &%$%!

- ¡Pues para mí es lo mismo! ¡Estas tan cegado en tu religión que no aprecias el verdadero arte! ¡idiota! – Le contesto Deidara

- Oigan, intento concentrarme y contar esto - Dijo Kakuzu que estuvo a punto de perderse

- ¡No me interesa! – Gritó Hidan a Kakuzu y volviendo a Deidara le dijo - ¡Lo que haces es estallar cosas! ¡Que idiota llamaría arte a eso! ¡No te entiendo! ¡Es estúpido! – Le gritó Hidan ahora también con ojos de plato

- ¡Yo no voy a discutir el arte con un zombie! hm – Le gritó Deidara más enojado aún

- ¡Y yo no voy a discutir mi religión con un / $&/ ($$ y supuesto artista ateo que además parece una niñita! – Le respondió a gritos Hidan - ¡Córtate el pelo o algo!

- ¡Hidan, no te conviene meterte conmigo! hm – Le gritó Deidara ya harto

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Ni que me pudieras hacer nada! – Le gritó Hidan

- … Hidan… - Decía Kakuzu

- No interrumpas, ¡estoy discutiendo con esta niña! – Dijo Hidan

- Es en serio, Hidan, no te metas conmigo – Dijo Deidara sonriendo y ya sin gritar

- En serio, tienes un… - Decía Kisame

- ¡Ya cállense los dos, maldición! – Gritó Hidan

- Hidan, tienes algo al lado del cuello… justo allí… hm - Dijo Deidara señalando al lado izquierdo de su cuello… Era una araña de arcilla

- Maldi… - ¡BOOM! La cabeza de Hidan salió volando y se separo de su cuerpo otra vez mientras la lámpara que estaba arriba se sacudía un poco por el estruendo

- Hehe te lo tienes merecido – Dijo Deidara animadamente. Luego noto que algo caía desde el techo al parecer. ¡Era su pintura de uñas! - ¿Eh? ¿Que hace aquí? – Miró hacia arriba a la lámpara – Alguien que traiga una escalera

Mientras Kisame se desprendía de la tele para buscarla, ya que estaba interesado en saber que había allí, llegaron Tobi y Zetsu a curiosear. Kisame llegó, Deidara se subió a la escalera y vio un montón de objetos pequeños en la lámpara. Semillas, potecitos, la figura de origami que Konan buscaba y su pintura también, la figura de conejo, entre otras cosas

- ¿Qué hace todo esto aquí? - `Preguntó Deidara desconcertado.

- Cuando no hay nadie **Tobi lanza cosas pequeñas a la lámpara **– Dijo Zetsu – Lo vimos

- ¡¿EHHHH?!¡Y-y-yo no hago eso, no! – Decía Tobi nervioso negando fuertemente con la cabeza

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Los Akatsuki que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron

- ¡Tú! – Dijo Deidara a Tobi hecho una furia

- ¡Bueno, asunto resuelto! ¡Paz! – Dijo Tobi alegremente

- ¡Nada de "Asunto resuelto"! ¡Y mucho menos "Paz"! ¡Te voy a dar la mejor demostración artística que le he dado a alguien jamás! – Dijo Deidara que estaba tan fuerioso que puso cara de Demonio. Parecía que le iban a salir cuernos.

- ¡Nooooo! – Gritó Tobi, corriendo por toda la habitación. - ¡Tobi es un buen chicoooo!

- ¡Exactamente por eso te la mereces! ¡Eres un buen chico, ven, te daré un regalo! – Le gritó Deidara. Lo iba a perseguir pero la cabeza de Hidan que estaba en el suelo, lo interrumpió

- ¡Maldito seas, Deidara! Jashin te castigará por esto – Le dijo Hidan desde el suelo, furioso

- Sabes bien que no me interesa para nada lo que pienses de mi, o lo que piense ese tal Jashin – Le contestó dejando a un lado la expresión de demonio te lo advertí. Espero que esta demostración te haya enseñado la grandeza de mi arte, Hidan hm – Dijo Deidara, que estaba pisando la cabeza de Hidan en la mejilla.

- ¿Je faneha farf…? (¿Qué grandeza mald…) – Trataba de decir Hidan, pero no podía pues Deidara le aplastaba la mejilla

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Dijo Deidara haciendo como si no lo escuchara – ¿Te duele el cuello? Jajajajajaja - El chico agarro la bandana del cuerpo de Hidan y se la puso en la boca

- Quédate callado. Ahora bien, ¡Ven aquí, Tobi tonto! ¡Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo! – Dijo Deidara de nuevo con la mirada de "Ese tipo está muerto" y corrió a buscar al enmascarado que ya había salido de la cueva.

- ¡Fesohioh! Dahuzu ¡fah hafdo! (¡Demonios! Kakuzu, ¡haz algo!) – Intentaba decir Hidan a su compañero

- Si lo que quieres es ayuda, tendrás que esperar a que termine de contar ya que gracias a ti y a Deidara tendré que empezar de nuevo – Le respondió Kakuzu con cara de "quien te manda"

- ¡Mu ef hudo! (¡No es justo!)

Mientras tanto, en el bosque: Deidara buscaba a Tobi, con ganas de bombardearlo.

- ¿Dónde estará ese tonto de Tobi? Cuando lo encuentre….. – Decía Deidara. Entonces, vio algo extraño en un arbusto un poco adelante. Un trasero y unas piernas estaban sobresaliendo de él.

- ¡jijijijiji! Deidara-senpai nunca me encontrará aquí, jijijiji - Murmuraba Tobi "escondido".

- ¿Crees que aquel Deidara-senpai no te encontrará aquí? – Le dijo una voz aguda. Tobi vio a una ardilla a su lado y pensó que ella había hablado.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es un tonto! ¡Jajajajajaja!

- ¡Ya veo! – Dijo una voz más grave y espeluznante mientras la ardilla se alejaba - ¡Con que así son las cosas, Tobi!

El pobre Tobi empezó a temblar. Volteó y vio a Deidara con la cara de demonio a poca distancia de la suya. Casi le daba un ataque.

A lo lejos se escuchó un tremendo grito "¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA...! ¡BOOM!"…. ¡FIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey! Aquí tengo otro capitulo, se me ocurrió tras pensar que definitivamente los Akatsuki no nacieron con las uñas pintadas. ¿Saben? Hay que intentar que Kisame deje de ver tanta televisión xD Ojala les guste el cap, a mi me dio mucha risa, realmente ¡see you!


	3. Malestares

**# 3: Malestares…**

Este era un día frío. El día más frio que habían tenido en todo el año. Las cosas en la cueva eran un poco distintas esta vez.

Ahora no había nadie afuera de la cueva, en la sala, en la cocina, ni en los pasillos, no porque no quisieran, sino porque ahora a los Akatsuki los atacaban las enfermedades. Tenían o dolor de estómago, o fiebre, gripe, mareos, jaqueca o vómito, todos menos Zetsu, que no estaba ahí, sino haciendo una misión, y Konan, que al ser la única sana en el lugar, era a quien le tocaba cuidar a los 7 que estaban ahora en sus camas.

Pasaba por el pasillo sosteniendo una bandeja con varias medicinas, papel, té y un par de termómetros.

- ¿Cómo es que repentinamente casi todos los miembros se levantaron de la cama y estaban enfermos de algo? – Se preguntaba Konan mientras caminaba – Estuve ausente todo el día y pasa esto, que descuidados.

Entró con la bandeja al cuarto que compartían Kakuzu y Hidan. Hidan estaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo como perdido, con sus sabanas y cubrecamas en el piso. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran los pantalones.

- Traje medicina – Dijo la chica al entrar. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba entre las dos camas - ¿Sigues con jaqueca, Kakuzu?

- Por supuesto, con este tonto al lado mío alucinando siempre… - Le respondió Kakuzu acostado en su cama cubierto completamente. Konan le dejó una medicina.

- Hidan, no mejorarás si no te cubres un poco, anda, cúbrete – Le dijo Konan, pero estaba muy ocupado...

- Kakuzu… ¿ves lo mismo que yo?... – Le preguntó Hidan con la mirada perdida y con cara de felicidad mientras Konan iba a darle la medicina para la fiebre

- ¿Y eso sería…? – Le preguntó Kakuzu

- Veo a Jashin-sama, Kakuzu, que $&/ &%$% día tan milagroso – Dijo Hidan alargando la mano hacia el techo como bruto (está muy grave si ve a Jashin xD) quiere que lo acompañe a hacer sacrificios.

- Mejor le das esa medicina rápido, ese idiota me empeora el dolor de cabeza – Le dijo Kakuzu a Konan

- Hidan, debes tomar la medicina. – Le dijo Konan acercándole la medicina.

- No, no debo tomarla, debo ir con Jashin-sama – Respondió Hidan.

- Muy bien….. Hidan, Jashin-sama te quiere dar una probada de esta sangre para que sacrifiques a su dueño, ¿la tomarás? – Le dijo Konan siguiéndole la corriente

- Si, Jashin-sama – Respondió Hidan y se tomó la medicina voluntariamente

Ya había hecho todo así que salió del cuarto de Kakuzu y Hidan, fue al de Pein.

- ¿Se puede saber que hicieron aquí ayer para quedar todos tan mal? – Le preguntó Konan en cuanto entró a la habitación (no voy a decir qué tiene ahí, es TOP SECRET)

- N-no hemos hecho nada… te lo juro, no se que pasó, ¿m-me puedes dar la medicina? M-mi estómago está doliendo cada vez más… - Le pidió Pein que estaba sentado en la cama apretándose el estómago y Konan se lo dio

- Que remedio… - Dijo Konan y le dejó una taza de té en la mesita

- Gracias, Konan…

- Tómalo, te sentirás mejor

- …Necesito ir al baño – Dijo Pein. Se metió al baño.

La chica salió del cuarto del líder y fue al cuarto que compartían Deidara y Tobi.

- ¿Cómo se sienten? – Les preguntó Konan

- Mal, hm – Respondió Deidara sentado en la cama con el cobertor y moqueando

- Tobi tiene fiebre – Respondió Tobi acostado en su cama acurrucado

- Ponte el termómetro – le dijo Konan y Tobi se volteó para que nadie le viera la cara

- ¡Sí! – Dijo animado

Konan le dejó a Deidara el papel, una taza de té y medicina. Tobi le entregó el termómetro y Konan le dio té porque su temperatura era normal así que se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando.

- Estás muy animado para tener fiebre… ¿No le darás medicina a Tobi? – Le preguntó Deidara a Konan después de tomarse la suya.

- No – Respondió ella simplemente

- Que injusto… - Dijo en voz baja tras haberse tomado esa cosa con tan terrible sabor…

- Es que soy muy afortunado, no como tu, Deidara-senpai – Le dijo Tobi sentándose en la cama viendo a Deidara

- ¡Deja de decir tonteri….i…..i…..¡ACHU! hm~ - Deidara estornudó y se fueron las ganas de gritar

- ¿Ves? – Pero eso no significaba que los ánimos no pudieran volver…

- ¡CALLATE! ¡Que tú tienes fiebre así que ni hables acerca de suertee! ¡ACHU! – Le gritó Deidara

Konan se fue de la habitación pero incluso afuera se podía escuchar a Deidara gritando. Ojala no lance una bomba… Finalmente fue a la habitación que compartían Itachi y Kisame. Solo estaba Kisame.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? – Le preguntó Konan a Kisame que estaba acostado en su cama porque sufría de mareos si se levantaba

- Está en el baño, vomitando… – Le respondió con voz de enfermo y Konan notó sonidos de arcadas

- Ya veo, ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Te parece?...

- Aquí hay medicina para ti y para Itachi cuando se sienta un poco mejor y un poco de té

- Gracias… - Dijo Kisame y Konan fue a su habitación a descansar

Allí se tumbó en su cama, ¡que lío! ¿Cómo se enferman todos al mismo tiempo? Que mala suerte tuvo de ser la única que no se enfermó, si se hubiera enfermado no hubiera tenido que cuidar a los demás, ¿Por qué no pudo enfermarse ella y los demás cuidarla? Que flojera le daba, ya estaba cansada de cuidar de todo el mundo. Pero bueno, si no están sanos, no podrán cumplir sus misiones…..

Decidió dormir un rato, y luego continuar con la tarea de cuidar a los demás. Por fin un descansito.

Un rato después los demás Akatsuki que estaban dentro de la cueva se estaban levantando de sus camas. ¡Ya se sienten mejor!, menos mal porque qué desastre hicieron con la pobre Konan. Hidan y Kakuzu fueron los primeros en salir de su habitación

- Por fin, debo ver si tenemos suficiente dinero. Debieron gastar mucho en medicinas, que desperdicio. – Dijo Kakuzu.

- Vaya, me siento mejor, pero sigues siendo un $&/ &%$% avaricioso, Kakuzu – Dijo la cabeza de Hidan de buen humor desde el brazo de Kakuzu

- Cállate, fanático religioso – Le contestó Kakuzu

- ¡Es hora de hacer un sacrificio! – Exclamó alegremente Hidan

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Y si decido no coserte? – Le preguntó Kakuzu

- ¡¿EHHHH?! ¡Kakuzu, $&/ &%$%! ¡Te voy a $&/ &%$%! – Gritó Hidan

- ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido, Zombie?, hm – Deidara y Tobi estaban saliendo de su habitación

- Cállate artista $&/ &%$% - Le contestó

- Te contestaría, pero prefiero burlarme de tu decapitación, inútil jajajajajaja, ¡hm!

- ¡Yay! ¡ya me siento mejor! – Grito Tobi alegre

- ¡Cállate! ¡Hm! – Le dijo Deidara detrás de él mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza

- S-senpai, se nota que tu también mejoraste... je…je – Dijo Tobi

- ¿De qué hablas? Sano o enfermo, soy igual, hm…. Por cierto, ¿qué le sucedió a Hidan? – Preguntó Deidara al realmente interesarse de que Kakuzu tenía su cabeza y no lo demás – Normalmente quien lo decapita soy yo…..

- Jashin le pidió que se decapitara para mostrar su lealtad… ¬¬ - Contesto Kakuzu harto de Jashin

- ¿Donde está Konan? – Preguntó Pein recién salido de su habitación

- En su habitación, supongo – Dijo Hidan

Se aproximaron a la habitación de Konan.

Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie contestó, de todos modos abrieron la puerta. Konan estaba en su cama, acostaba. Al parecer ahora era ella la que estaba alucinando y diciendo "que lindo es viajar en un unicornio de Nube~~~s y papel…"

- Oh, no, Konan – Dijo Pein acercándose a la chica

- Vaya, ahora es Konan la que está enferma, más medicinas en las que gastar dinero – Dijo Kakuzu

- Mira el lado bueno, ¡ella tiene papel para sonarse la nariz! Jajaja – Dijo Tobi

- Pero mira que tonto… hm… - Dijo Deidara, golpeándolo en la cabeza de nuevo…

- Supongo que se enfermó por agotamiento – Supuso Itachi

- Pero, ¿de que nos enfermamos nosotros?... – Preguntó Kisame. Lo pensaron mucho

- Quien sabe. Últimamente ha hecho mucho frío. Quizá por eso nos enfermamos, Tobi. Estuvimos en una misión ayer y nos estábamos congelando, pero los demás…. – Dijo Deidara

- ¿Será…?... ayer la cena parecía muy rara… - Dijo Hidan pensativo

El día anterior todos, habían ido al comedor a cenar, estaban hambrientos.

Cuando fueron a la mesa se encontraron con la comida más extraña, viscosa y repulsiva que habían visto en sus vidas. La única razón por la que la comieron fue porque el líder la probó y dijo que a pesar de la apariencia, sabía bien.

- ¿Quién hizo la cena? – Pregunto Kisame recordando la horrible escena

- Fue Tobi – Dijo Deidara viendo a Tobi con cara amenazante

- ¡Claro que no! Zetsu-san la hizo, solo que yo estaba con el en la cocina – Dijo Tobi defendiéndose

Justo en ese momento los akatsuki escucharon que la entrada secreta se estaba abriendo y entonces se les acercó Zetsu que llegaba de su misión de espionaje.

**- Hola **¿Cómo fue su día? – Dijo Zetsu

- … Bien…. – Dijeron Hidan, Deidara, Tobi y Kisame

- ¿Debo hacer la cena de nuevo? – Preguntó Zetsu y de pronto todos lo akatsuki se agitaron

- ¡No, no, no!, ¡hoy descansa!, ¡seguro que estás cansado de la misión! – Exclamaron todos

**- Vaya, que amables – **Y Zetsu se fue a su habitación mientras los demás pensaban _"seguro nos mata la próxima vez"_

Y desde ese día los Akatsuki hacen lo posible para que Zetsu no haga la cena jamás. ¡FIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi! ¡Aquí está el tercero! Jeje me dio tanta risa hacer esto, en especial la parte de Hidan, el "que $&/&%$% día tan milagroso" entre otras cosas claro jajaja como el "¡Deja de decir tonteri..i…i….¡achu! hm~ " xD Ojala les divierta este capítulo tanto como a mi, ¡See you!


	4. ¿Cómo lo hace?

**# 4: ¿Cómo lo hace?**

Este era un día caluroso en el bosque donde se escondía la cueva de los Akatsuki.

Pein y Konan habían salido con el pretexto de ir a resolver unos asuntos, y Madara se había escabullido, pero lo que en realidad querían era alejarse del resto de la organización para poder hablar tranquilamente acerca de sus "planes" y como iban progresando.

No todo era seriedad, tanto Konan como Pein tenían todavía grabada en su mente lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas.

**FLASHBACK ON** -

Los Akatsuki estaban yendo a comprar unas cosas a un pueblo cercano hace.

- Vaya, que aburrimiento, ¿no crees, Tobi? – Dijo Hidan mientras Kakuzu hacía las compras

- Si, quiero jugar algo – Dijo Tobi, aburrido

- Ya se, mira a esa de allá – Dijo Hidan señalando a una "mujer"

- ¿Quién?, oye, esa no es una mujer, ¿o si? – Preguntó Tobi

- Estoy seguro de que es no lo es – Dijo Hidan viendo a la "mujer" que usaba un kimono caminando en el pueblo, pero por esa cara… no era lo que pretendía…

- ¿Tú lo crees? La vedad es que tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso y… creo que incluso le está creciendo la barba… da miedo…. - Dijo Tobi – ¿Qué opinas, Deidara-senpai?

- ¿Hm? – Preguntó Deidara. Él no estaba escuchando la conversación. Veía la vitrina de una tienda que enseñaba unos jarrones decorados con mal gusto - … y creen que esto es arte… hm - Dijo acerca de los jarrones - ¿Qué opino acerca de que, Tobi?

- ¿Crees que esa sea una mujer? – Preguntó Tobi señalando a la persona

Deidara se fijo a ver de quien hablaban. En cuanto vio a quien se referían hizo un ruido extraño y puso expresión de asco.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡Qué cosa más horrible! ¡Se nota que es un Tipo! ¡Hidan, no le muestres esas cosas a Tobi! – Exclamó Deidara. - Definitivamente es un hombre que se intenta parecerse a una mujer, pero falló abismalmente en el proceso…. Que horror, hasta tiene algo de barba…..

- Vaya, ¡Deidara-senpai ¡Me sorprendes! Sabes mucho acerca de ese tema Jajajajaja – Le dijo Tobi bromeando acerca de su respuesta.

- ¡Mal…di…TO! – Gritó Deidara mostrando la ira en cada sílaba de la palabra - ¡HM!

- ¡No, no, no, no! , ¡Por favor, Deidara-senpai! ¡Solo bromeabaaaa! ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Tobi asustado

¡BOOM! Tobi salió volando mientras que Hidan los veía matándose de la risa

- ¡Jajajajajaj! ¡A veces los idiotas dicen cosas buenas! ¡Ajajajajja! ¡Maldición! ¡Con que tienes experiencia en el tema, Deidara! ¡Jjajajajajaj! – Decía Hidan desternillándose de la risa todavía

¡BOOM! Hidan salio volando con su cabeza aparte otra vez

- ¡$&/ &%$%! ¡Deidara, te juro que te sacrificaré algún día! – Grito Hidan mientras su cabeza y cuerpo se alejaban en el cielo azul…

- ¡Cállate!, los zombies no deberían hablar, hm… - Le respondió enojado y luego se alejó del pueblo porque había armado un alboroto.

Después de eso, tuvieron que regresar a la cueva porque los del pueblo se les quedaban mirando.

**FLASHBACK OFF** -

Pein y Konan veían a Madara tan serio, haciendo planes para traer la "paz" al mundo de una manera nada pacífica, y a la vez recordaban a Tobi, y se preguntaban ahora… ¿cómo es que Madara pasa de ser…Madara… a ser *¡Tobi!*? y mientras lo hacían se les vino otra escena a la mente

**FLASHBACK ON** -

Tobi, Deidara, Kisame y Hidan estaban en la sala.

- Oye, Kisame-senpai…. – Dijo Tobi a Kisame mientras este veía televisión (Otra vez ¬¬)

- ¿Qué quieres, Tobi? – Le respondió

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?

- Si te digo que no lo harás de todos modos, ¿verdad?

- Posiblemente, Kisame-senpai

- De todos modos, diré que no… - Contestó Kisame. Quería ver la televisión tranquilo

- Muy bien, te lo contaré. – Dijo Tobi alegre

- ….

- ¿Cómo se dice "un tren mato a un perro" en francés?

- …

- Kisame-senpai, ¿Qué esperas para preguntar? – Preguntó Tobi como si fuera lo más sensato del mundo

- ...Muy bien, ¿cómo se dice?... – Kisame quería que acabara de una vez. No lo dejaba escuchar la telvisión.

- ¡Le chuchu le mato le guau guau! ¡jajajajajajajaj!

- Jajajaja – Kisame fingió que se reía para que Tobi lo dejara en paz.

- ¿Quién demonios te enseñó ese chiste? – Preguntó Deidara a Tobi

- Pues Hidan-senpai

- ¡Hidan! ¡Qué chistes más malos le estás enseñando a Tobi! – Exclamó Deidara.

**FLASHBACK OFF** -

Y por último…

**FLASHBACK ON** -

Ese día los Akatsuki estaban entrenando en el bosque. Pein y Konan se turnaban para practicar sus técnicas el uno con el otro. Konan estaba ayudando a Pein con su habilidad de atraer y alejar los objetos, en este caso, ella se había ofrecido porque sería mejor practicar con un ser humano.

Estaban practicando, pero en medio de un ejercicio escucharon cerca un gran "¡Ahhhhh!" que le hizo perder la concentración y atrajo a Konan más de lo necesario xD.

La atrajo mucho y ella terminó chocándose de frente contra el, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al pasto. Konan notó que había caído encima de Pein en una posición un poco extraña y se sonrojo.

- Konan… podrías – Dijo Pein un poco incómodo también

- Si, claro… ¿v-vemos qué fue eso? –Le preguntó todavía un poco roja

- …si – Respondió Pein.

Fueron a ver qué sucedía y esto fue lo que vieron:

- ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡No me sueltes! ¡Corre! – Gritaba Tobi mientras se abrazaba fuertemente con brazos y piernas a la cabeza y al torso del pobre rubio. – ¡Rápido! ¡Nos va a comer! ¡NOOOOOO!

- ¡Tobi! ¡¿Que te sucede?! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡hm! – Le gritaba Deidara, no podía ver y tampoco podía zafarse del apretón de ese enano mental.

- ¡Noo! ¡Hay un lobo detrás de nosotros! ¡Corre! – Gritaba mientras se movía sin control

Deidara se quedó quieto. Tobi tambien dejó de moverse. Deidara apartó los brazos de Tobi de sus ojos. Volteo a chequear un poco asustado. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Había visto al cachorro de husky siberiano más adorable que había visto en su vida, y los estaba mirando con curiosidad. Deidara se le quedó viendo al cachorrito, como en shock…. No podía creer que Tobi…. ¿Qué demonios…?

- Tobi… ya te puedes tranquilizar – le dijo Deidara calmado pero en un tono extraño

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Tobi

- Ese no es un lobo, es un cachorro de Husky, hm. Tienen un leve parecido, pero definitivamente, no esperaba… ni siquiera de ti….

- Oh… ya veo…ja… ja… ja…. – Dijo Tobi. Lentamente se bajó de la espalda de su senpai. Para enmendar su error y el habérsele montado encima le sacudió con una mano el polvo de la capa. Tobi no le podía ver la cara a Deidara, pero ver sus puños apretados se lo decían todo - ¿Deidara…-senpai?

- ¡La próxima vez que molestes mi entrenamiento por ver a un animalito, morirás! – Le gritó Deidara mostrando la cara de demonio que no podía ocultar más

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! – Gritó Tobi asustado, hasta el pobre cachorro se fue corriendo del susto (pobrecito u.u)

Se escuchó un fuerte ¡BOOM! Después que Pein y Konan vieron a Deidara lanzarle una bomba, vieron a Tobi volaaaar.

Pein y Konan se quedaron con cara inexpresiva ante la escena, pero aun así, es obvio lo que pensaban ¿Cómo un hombre así podía actuar como un tonto tan fácilmente? ¿Qué lo hacía querer sacar de sus casillas a Deidara?... no lo entendían…

**FLASHBACK OFF** -

- Oigan, ¿me están escuchando? – Les pregunto Madara mientras los dos salían de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, claro – Respondió Pein. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

- Muy bien, entonces háganlo – Le contestó Madara

- ¿Hacer qué? – Le pregunto Konan todavía un poco atontada

- ¿Qué demonios?... – Se preguntó Madara a sí mismo, porque ellos no solían ser así

- Oye, Tobi, ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Se supone que me vas a ayudar a entrenar! ¡Oye, Tobi! ¡hm! – Gritaba Deidara buscándolo en un lugar cercano a donde ellos estaban

- Otra vez no…. – Suspiró Madara cansado ya de tener que andar con el rubio. – Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, debo hacer esto…

Madara fue hacia donde se encontraba Deidara, primero caminó normalmente y luego empezó a moverse como loco gritando "¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Aquí estoy!"

Mientras él se alejaba Pein le dijo a Konan:

- ¿Le encuentras algún sentido a su conducta?

- No, ninguna – Le respondió la chica

Un segundo después se escuchó un fuerte "¡No me asustes, tarado!" de parte de Deidara, luego un ¡BOOM! Y a Tobi gritando… ¡FIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Llevo tiempo sin poner un nuevo capítulo, pero pronto lo haré, ya está casi listo. Tuve que volver a publicar este capítulo porque tenia unos errores que no me dejaban descansar de lo feos que estaban.

Si les gusta Bleach y en especial el IchiRuki, pueden ver mi Fic **Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura**. Apenas está en sus inicios, lleva solo cinco capítulos, pero si quieren pueden verlo, si no les gusta Bleach, espero que les guste este fic :D que lo disfruten y gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews y que han puesto mis historias en sus favoritas :)

¡hasta luego!


	5. Ajedrez con Zetsu

**# 5: Ajedrez con Zetsu**

Ese día, en el bosque que rodeaba la cueva de Akatsuki, hacía mucho calor.

- Qué calor… - Dijo Deidara rompiendo el silencio. Estaba acostado en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada.

- Ya lo sabemos, no lo tienes que decir… - Le dijo Hidan que estaba sentado en una silla viendo al techo

- ¿Tienes algún problema con que lo diga, Hidan? ¿Hm? – Le preguntó Deidara molesto

- Que mal carácter Deidara-senpai – Dijo Tobi

- Pues si, me molesta que un tonto como tú diga algo tan obvio – Le contestó Hidan

- ¿Ah si?, ¿y que tal si te...? – Decía Deidara pero fue interrumpido por Pein, que estaba tosiendo para que se callaran.

- Hagan silencio – Les dijo. Pein estaba leyendo un libro

- ¿Dónde están Itachi y Kisame? – Preguntó Konan

- Están en una misión

- ¿Y Zetsu?

- No lo se, quizás esté por ahí – Respondió Pein

- Quizá esté jugando ajedrez otra vez jajajjajaj – Dijo Hidan

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Hidan-san – Preguntó Tobi

- Nada, es solo…bueno, ya que me muero de aburrimiento, se los contaré jaja

**FLASHBACK ON** -

Hidan estaba viendo la televisión. Era muy aburrido, no había nada interesante. De repente volteó y vio que Zetsu cruzaba el pasillo de camino a la salida de la cueva. "Siempre sale y no le dice nadie a donde va… ¿A dónde irá?...". Estaba muy aburrido así que decidió seguirlo.

Salieron de la cueva y empezaron a caminar, caminar…..caminar…. Hidan se escondía. "Demonios, ¡¿Qué acaso lo único que hace es caminar?" pensaba Hidan que ya se estaba cansando.

Finalmente, Zetsu se detuvo.

- Pongámoslo ahí – Dijo Shiro-Zetsu (Zetsu Blanco) señalando lo que quedó de un árbol que había sido talado

"¿Eso era lo que buscaba? ¿Un pedazo de árbol? Si hubiera sabido no lo hubiera seguido, es más, le habría buscado un tronco de esos y se lo hubiera metido por el… ¿Qué hace ahora?". Zetsu metió la mano en su capa y sacó uno de esos tableros de ajedrez portátiles. "¡¿Va a jugar ajedrez? Definitivamente, esto es peor que cuando espié a Deidara y a Tobi en su habitación. El solo lo correteaba para quitarle la máscara, que aburrido…"

Puso el tablero sobre la superficie lisa del tronco y colocó las piezas. Ya estaba listo para jugar.

- Muy bien,** juguemos**

"Si, juguemos, por mi se traga el tablero, no me interesa me voy…." Pensaba Hidan mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de ellos. "Qué demonios….."

Podía escucharlos jugar detrás suyo luego empezó a pensar en algo que le pareció importante… "¿Por donde demonios vine?…. ay no…"

No se acordaba del camino de vuelta. Se había encargado de seguir a Zetsu sin prestar atención a donde iba.

- ¡Demonios! ¡ahora me tendré que quedar a aquí a esperar a que terminen y regresar con ellos! – Dijo Hidan en voz baja para que Zetsu no lo descubriera

Regresó hacia donde estaba, y se sentó en el suelo donde nadie lo viera, esperando a que dejaran ese aburrido juego. Le aburrían esas cosas.

- Recuerda la regla, si tu ganas te comerás el cuerpo – Dijo Shiro-zetsu

- ¿hm? ¿cuerpo? – Susurró Hidan. Empezó a ver a su alrededor aquello de lo que hablaban.

En poco tiempo pudo ver algo a al menos 20 metros o más de donde el estaba. En un claro había un ninja sentado en el piso, probablemente muerto, no se movía "¿Es esto por lo que compite? Podría haberle dado alguno de mis sacrificios…."

- Y si yo gano… **habrá que llevarle el cuerpo a él, ya lo se, juguemos** – Dijo Zetsu negro

Al fin empezaron a jugar. Hidan esperaba que acabaran rápido. Se había subido a un árbol y estaba viendo la partida de ajedrez; era mejor que ver el cuerpo pudriéndose o a los pajaritos cantando. Realmente le parecía un poco interesante. Ambas partes de Zetsu hacían lo posible por ganar. Se inventaban jugadas, pateaban la mesa cuando el otro estaba a punto de ganar y siempre se culpaban entre sí.

Todo esto entretenía a Hidan. Le gusta el caos ¿no?

**- ¡Pateaste el tablero!** – Dijo Kuro-Zetsu

- No lo hice – Dijo Shiro-Zetsu

**- ¡Claro que si!**

- Claro que no, fuiste tu

- Es obvio que fuiste tú, estaba a punto de ganar, ¿Por qué patearía yo el tablero si estoy a punto de ganar?

- Quien sabe, quizá lo pateaste de la emoción, o quizá el sol ya te frió el cerebro, o lo que sea que tengamos...

- ¡Claro que no! Eres un mentiroso

- No lo soy, deberíamos mostrarle el cuerpo a él, quizá le interese saber que hace un Ninja por aquí

**- Ya no me importa ¿Sabes que? Con tantas trampas, el juego limpio no vale de nada. Ahora reclamaré el premio en compensación por tus tonterías **– Dijo Kuro-zetsu

Estaba acercando su mano para agarrar el cuerpo y al fin empezar a comerlo y… ¡BOOM!...

**FLASHBACK OFF** -

- ¡Jaajjajaajjaja! ¡y el cuerpo simplemente le estalló en la cara! – Dijo Hidan riéndose mientras recordaba la escena

- ¿en serio? Ojala lo hubiera visto ¡jajajjajaj! – Reía Deidara

- Así que fue por eso que un día regresó chamuscado… eso no fue lo que me dijo, que mentiroso… - Dijo Konan

Escucharon pasos acercándose a la sala. Zetsu entró.

Todos los Akatsuki presentes excepto Pein, empezaron a reírse al ver a Zetsu.

- ¿Qué les sucede? – se preguntaba Zetsu viendo el comportamiento extraño de todos – **Quien sabe, quizá enloquecieron al fin. **Cierto….…

Fin!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaa! Al fin pude terminar el nuevo cap de este fic. Aunque he de decir queme fue un poco difícl escribirlo, porque Zetsu es un personaje que no entiendo mucho, es un poco misterioso. Pero en fin, aquí está jaja. Espero que los entretenga y que les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews :D MiladyYukie, las cotufas son palomitas de maiz o pop korn, esas son las tres maneras en que las llamo bye!


	6. De compras con Kakuzu

**# 6: De compras con Kakuzu**

Era un día agradable. Los Akatsuki no estaban en la cueva, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Zetsu, y Kisame, ya que Zetsu y Kisame probablemente asustarían a alguien. El resto de los Akatsuki estaban en el pueblo, haciendo compras.

Se paseaban por una gran tienda de comida a ver que compraban. Pero, antes de comprar tenían que consultarlo con Kakuzu, ¡y qué lío era tratar con él en cuanto a dinero! Lo cuidaba demasiado, y si no fuera porque el jefe le ordena comprar comida, se morirían de hambre…

- ¡Senpai! ¡Itachi-san! ¡Hidan-san! ¡Vengan! – Dijo Tobi.

Los tres se preguntaron para que reunir a ese grupo así que fueron con él.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Tobi? – Le preguntó Deidara

- ¡Acérquense todos! – Dijo Tobi en voz baja y así lo hicieron – ¡Un poco más! – Se acercaron un poco más y acercaron sus caras porque Tobi estaba hablando muy bajo

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Qué haremos para convencer a Kakuzu de comprar suficiente comida? – Preguntó Tobi

- ¿Para eso llamaste? Yo se como conseguir MI comida, Kakuzu es mi compañero, ¿recuerdan? Arréglenselas ustedes – Hidan tenía un par de paquetes en los brazos

- ¿Y para que llamaste a Itachi?, seguro no tiene interés alguno en esto

- ¿Itachi-san…? ¿eh? ¿a dónde fue? – Itachi ya no estaba en el grupo

- ¿Ves? Ya se fue

- Bueno, ustedes sigan planeando sus tonterías, yo iré a hablar con Kakuzu.

Kakuzu estaba en la sección del pescado y mariscos así que fue hacia él

- ¡Kakuzuuuuu! ¿Qué estás comprando? – Le preguntó Hidan extrañamente alegre y ocultando los paquetes para que Kakuzu no los viera.

- Estoy comprando atún.

Hidan vio que en la mano llevaba agarrado el atún

- No le estás transfiriendo bacterias a la comida, ¿verdad?... – Le preguntó recordando que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente en descomposición.

- No, llevo guantes, ¿ves? – Kakuzu levantó la manga de su capa y le mostró el guante del mismo color de su piel.

- Ah, ya veo, que ingenioso. – _"menos mal….."_ pensó Hidan

- Si eso es lo único por lo que viniste puedes irte a buscar sacrificios o lo que sea que hagas normalmente – Le dijo Kakuzu mientras veía los precios de los demás pescados.

- ¡Claro que no es todo!... ¡mira esto! – Hidan le mostró lo que había llevado en la espalda. Era un paquete de cereales de chocolate y un paquete de malvaviscos - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Kakuzu mirándolo preparado para su respuesta

- ¿Nos los podemos llevar? ¡Míralos! Son tan deliciosos, solía comer de estos antes de unirme a la organización. Pero nunca los compras, cómpralos, ¿siiiiii? – Le preguntó con la expresión más alegre que podía dar

- No, mi trabajo en esta organización es administrar el dinero, no cumplir los sueños de todo el mundo – Respondió Kakuzu

- ¿Que no?, ¿no te compadeces ni un poquito de mi? ¿Y si me muriera por no comer esto?

- No, porque de todos modos, eres inmortal, ¿recuerdas?

- Anda, Kakuzito, ¿si? Solo hazlo por tu compañero, anda – Decía Hidan actuando como lamebotas

- No – Le respondió Kakuzu

- Anda, solo por esta vez – Le pidió Hidan arrodillado

- No, son muy caros – Le respondió Kakuzu

- ¿Muy caros?... ¿es en serio? ¡¿les estás viendo las etiquetas siquiera?! ¡eres un $&/ &%$%, Kakuzu! ¡Que te $&/ &%$%! ¡Y te $&/ &%$%! – Le gritó Hidan enojado y se fue a otro lado mientras una mujer lo veía escandalizada por su vocabulario.

Hidan llegó molesto junto a Tobi y a Deidara

- Que compañero tan agradable tienes, Hidan – Le dijo Deidara burlándose de su intento fallido

- Cállate, y haz algo mejor – le respondió – maldito Kakuzu…. – añadió en voz baja

- ¡Miren! Konan está llevándole cosas a Kakuzu – Dijo Tobi

Deidara y Hidan voltearon a ver. Era cierto. Konan se le acercaba con una crema, maquillaje y el mismo paquete de malvaviscos que llevaba Hidan.

- Pfff, Kakuzu no comprará esas cosas, ya verán como le dice que no – Dijo Hidan

Se quedaron viendo.

- ¿Puedo llevarme esto? – Preguntó Konan mientras Kakuzu pedía el pescado. Vio lo que tenía en los brazos.

- …. Está bien – Contestó Kakuzu y siguió con lo suyo mientras Konan se iba

- ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Qué fue eso, Kakuzu?! ¡¿Tu compañero te pide algo y lo ignoras, Konan lo pide y se lo das?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, eh? – Le gritó Hidan a Kakuzu

- No tengo elección, el líder me ordena que le deje comprar lo que quiera – Contestó Kakuzu mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran.

- ¿Eh? Ya veo, así que es al líder al que hay que convencer….. oye, Deidara, vístete de mujer, ve con el líder y convéncelo de que le diga que nos deje comprar lo que quiera, ¿si? – Pidió Hidan

¡BOOM! Fue lo que tuvo por respuesta. Fue una explosión pequeña que hizo que los demás en la tienda se asustaran, pero como no vieron nada, lo ignoraron. Hidan quedó decapitado por un cuchillo que voló hacia el por causa de la bomba. Deidara se acercó a él.

- ¡Ve tú, ya que crees que estás tan bueno! – Le gritó mientras pateaba su cabeza al otro lado de la tienda, donde estaba Itachi.

Una mujer al lado de Itachi fue la que atrapó la cabeza de Hidan. Dio un grito, lanzó la cabeza lejos, a una repisa alta donde casi nadie lo veía y se desmayó. En cuestión de segundos, gente curiosa se acercó a la mujer a ver qué le había sucedido.

- Yo no se nada….. – Dijo Itachi alejándose de la escena y acercándose a Deidara y Kakuzu

Deidara estaba escondiendo el cuerpo de Hidan antes de que alguien lo viera. Todos estaban distraídos viendo a la señora.

- Vaya, ahora tendremos que buscarlo…. – Dijo Kakuzu - ….neh, llevemos el cuerpo, pero dejemos la cabeza, así no lo escuchamos hablar

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Itachi

- Me sorprende que me apoyes, Itachi – Dijo Kakuzu

- Salgamos de esta tienda, Tobi – Dijo Deidara enfadado. No obtuvo respuesta – Oye, ¿Tobi? Itachi, ¿no has visto a Tobi? – Preguntó Deidara mientras lo buscaba cerca. Hasta lo buscó en un bote de basura que estaba en una esquina.

- No – Respondió Itachi buscándolo con la mirada alrededor. De repente se tapó la boca y empezó a contener la risa.

- ¿Itachi? – Preguntó Deidara al verle esa expresión. Volteó a la dirección a la que veía y se echó a reír.

Tobi había salido de la tienda, pero ahora había regresado y se acercaba a Kakuzu. Pero no se veía como normalmente lo hacía. Parecía un demente. Sobre la capa lleva a una camisa de mujer y una falda xD. Se hubiera visto menos gracioso si no lo llevara SOBRE LA CAPA DE NUBES.

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó Tobi intentando hacer una voz femenina

Itachi estaba agachado haciendo como si buscara algo, solo para que nadie lo viera riéndose como loco de Tobi. Deidara estaba apoyado en él, riéndose a carcajadas, tanto así que le dolía el estómago.

- ¡Buhahahahahahhha! ¡Tobi! ¡Pareces un retrasado mental! ¡Jajajajaja! – Exclamó Hidan en medio de sus carcajadas mientras veía como estaba vestido Tobi desde la repisa en la que lo habían lanzado

- ¡Pffffffjajaajajajajaja! ¡Te hubieras quitado al menos la capa! ¡jajajajjaja!... Un momento…. ¿de donde sacó esa ropa? – Dijo Deidara, pero lo volvió a ver y le volvió a dar el ataque de risa.

- ¿Qué demo…..? ¿Tobi? – Preguntó Kakuzu sorprendido

- ¿Tobi? ¿Quien es ese? Jeje. No, yo soy la señorita… la señorita….. ¡la señorita Flora! ¡Jajajaja! – Contestó Tobi – No me haga caso, voy a estar comprando por aquí.

- ….. – Kakuzu no dijo ni una palabra. Era otra locura de Tobi, así que no le hizo más caso. Deidara se acercó a Tobi y le habló de modo que nadie más oyera.

- Jajajajajaja, Tobi, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Deidara todavía riéndose

- He tenido un plan maestro, Deidara-senpai – Contestó Tobi - Voy a hacer que Kakuzu-senpai se enamore de mi personaje femenino. Así podré hacer que nos compre lo que queramos.

- ¡Jajajaja! Está bien – Dijo Deidara. Regresó con Itachi y siguió burlándose de Tobi

- Oh, voy a comprar un poco de esto, y de esto – Dijo Tobi agarrando cosas al azar.

- ¿Por qué en lugar de eso no compra un poco de fertilizante, "Señorita flora"? ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJ! – Dijo Deidara

- ¡Oh, eso también! – Exclamó Tobi contento.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la tienda. Pein y Konan entraron a la tienda. Kakuzu justo entonces término las compras.

- Vámonos. – Dijo Pein. Vio a Tobi con la ropa de mujer. Se acercó a él, lo agarró de la capa y se lo llevó a rastras. Los demás lo siguieron a la salida.

- ¿Por qué está vestido así? – Preguntó Konan

- Honestamente, ni lo se ni me interesa, solo salgamos de aquí, estos están haciendo mucho alboroto en el pueblo. – contestó Pein

- ¡Kya! ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama, señor! – Exclamo Tobi con voz de mujer. Mientras salían de la tienda.

- ¡Jajajajaj! ¡No, líder! ¡No le quite esa ropa! ¡Kisame y Zetsu tienen que verlo! – Dijo Deidara cuando ya todos estaban fuera de la tienda.

- Esto es algo traumante – Dijo Kakuzu.

Pero se olvidaban de alguien…

- Oigan, ¡OIGAN $&/ &%$% IMBÉCILES! ¡no me dejen aquí! ¡$&/ &%$%! – Gritó Hidan

Los Akatsuki regresaron a la cueva mientras la gente de la tienda no encontraba el origen de las palabras groseras y demás barbaridades…. ¡FIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey, que tal este cap. Me reí mucho escribiendolo xD ojalá les guste jeje bueno, aqui esta, como dije, el nuevo capitulo del fic en el que cuento las loqueras que hace el grupo Akatsuki cuando no tienen nada que hacer jajajaja Bye!


End file.
